As Time Flows
by Kitty Katrona
Summary: A new student joins Motou Yugi's class, bringing a little light to his dreary life, but some thing in his heart tells him he might have met her before, and she glares at Kaiba Seto, a lot, why? Find out in As Time Flows. Pre-Season 0, and onward. Not OCxYugi. No Pairings as of yet. Rated M, cause Season 0.
1. How it Starts

**A/N: This is another idea, that I have had sitting on for quite some time, Like years upon years, that I finally decided with prompting from my best friend to post, this will at some points crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh! "Why Me!?" One of the My OC's will sometimes meet each other on the street. NYA~! Anyways please continue!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only my original plot and OC's, nothing else, Jack Didly Squat.**

* * *

Motou Yugi sat by in his desk in the middle of the rows of desks, waiting for class to start, he had no friends, well except Mazaki Anzu, but they didn't talk very much anymore. But He had a hope, a wish that he would make come true, and deep in the recesses of his mind, another being stirred, not quite aware, yet...

As the rest of the students filed in, the teacher, Ochi-Sensei, came in and smacked her papers down on the podium, "Alright you miscreints, Hush up for a bit okay?" The class quieted down, somewhat. "Alright students, you have a new student coming in today, give her a warm welcome, Come in Yukihana-san", Ochi-sensei stated, motioning another person in, as she came in, a lot of the guys looked her over, she had long waist length wavy black hair that seemed midnight blue in some places, she had a small button nose, and beautiful Midnight Blue almond shaped eyes that seemed to have grey mixed in with the blue, her eyes were behind large circular glasses. She was on the petite side, and rather flat breast size, her uniform seemed a little to big on her. She wrote her name on the board with no problem.

"Watashi no namae wa Yukihana Cyren, Yurishiku.", She said bowing to the class. She than went and sat next to in the empty seat next to Yugi, and nodded her head towards him and listen to the teacher start class.

Deep in the far reaches of Yugi's Subconcious, an old soul stirs some more and a name floats out towards his conscious self, "Cyren-nee..." Yugi startles a little, but shakes his head ridding it of the strange voice, listening intently on the lesson, hoping to be able to get high enough scores this year to skip a year, and get out of his current class.

* * *

When lunch break begins, students crowd around Cyren's desk, asking her tons of questions, which she only asks one back, "Who's the leader of his club?" Of course all of the gathered students didn't understand, so she refraced it, "Who's the leader of Motou-san's fanclub?" All of the gathered students laughed and told her to ignore him, because he was lame and stupid.

She looked down her hair shading her eyes, to hide the anger in them, she than looks up smiling plesently and asks them to politely leave her alone to eat her bento, they reluctantly leave. She than turns to the only other student in the room with her and states to him, "You are adorable and because you don't already have one, I'm going to be the first one in your fanclub. That okay with you Motou-san?"

Yugi is flabbergasted at the statement and blushes deeply than says shyly, "I-I g-guess... And please, call me Yugi, Yukihana-san, Motou-san is my Jii-chan..."

Cyren, than grins and than states, "Then call me Ren, none of this Yukihana-san crap, I'm not one for formality, Yugi-kun." He nodded slowly in response, blushing lightly. They talk for a little bit, while eating there respective Bento's when Ren says, "By the by, Yugi-kun, know any good game stores in town? My old town didn't have much for games, so it was rather dull, and I had t order all my games online, which the wait for is annoying..."

Yugi stared at her for a bit, before he stated that his grandpa owned really good game store, Ren's eyes sparkled at the thought of a game store the likes of what Yugi described to her. She than declared that he would have to show her this amazing place after school, he looked startled but nodded and said he would, with a little smile on his face. The beaming Smile he got in response made him blush a little, and that's when students started to come back in from lunch, seeming a little put upon that the cute new girl was hanging out with the weird loner kid. Some of the rougher looking students decided to tell Ushio about this.

Ignorant of there fellow classmates thoughts, Yugi and Ren packed up their Bento's and got there books and notebooks out for the next class.

* * *

After class Yugi and Ren walked over to Yugi's Grandpa's place where he also lived, they talked about different games they had played, from Monster World, to Capsule Monsters, to Monsters and Wizards, also known as Duel Monsters in America, where that game originated. Once they got to Kame game shop, Ren got to meet Yugi's Grandpa...

"Jii-chan, I'm back!", Yugi called into the store, where an old man wearing a pink long-sleeve button up shirt under overalls greeted him in return, Ren bowed and introduced herself to him. "Welcome Yukihana-san! Please have a look around!", Sugoroku replied in welcome to Yugi's new classmate as she had introduced herself. Ren nodded and said while bowing again, "Thank you Motou-san!"

He laughed as she enthusiastically went around and looked at all the games, with a large amount of sparkles in her eyes. She dragged Yugi around pointing out all the cool things, including the model kits, the puzzles of various scenes and sizes, Yugi was just as enthusiastic, talking about them as well. Sugoroku watched this with an appraising eye. After a while Ren came up to the counter with a couple Rockman and Slayers Models. Still looking around with her eyes as he wrung up her purchases. Once she handed him the money, he gave her back her change.

"There you go, Yukihana-san. Have fun with those.", he stated with a smile, as she looked at the time and widened her eyes see how late it had gotten, as she looked up and said, "Thank you, Motou-san, and please call me Ren! I'm not one for formalities! I should probably head home though, it's gotten late, and I still have to get groceries and make myself dinner..." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Alright than Ren-chan, stay safe, and call me Jii-chan, everyone does. Take care!"

She nodded and bowed goodbye and rushed out the door, waving to Yugi and saying goodbye, and can't wait to see you tomorrows to each other. Yugi blushed a little.

Sugoroku smiled at his grandson, glad to see he had made a friend, since he and Anzu hadn't been as close to each other as the used to since that incident... Looking at the time himself, he had Yugi lock up the front and flip the closed sign over, and got ready for the to make dinner as well. Throughout dinner Yugi talked about Ren, with a smile on his face that was almost blinding. As he went to bed that night, he realized that all throughout the time Ren was here and Yugi's describing what they had talked about, she had mentioned nothing about her family, which mad him frown a bit thinking that such a sweet girl might have more in common with Yugi than each other thought, both being Orphans, for now he just speculated, and made note to ask her next time she came over.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for the first chapter! Hope who ever reads this likes it, please leave a review. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Of Finding Common Ground

**A/N: Starts where the last chapter ends, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own my OC's and my original parts of the story, and if you have a complaint on how this is Non-Canon, this is Fanfiction, it's not supposed to be Canon compliant. If you want Canon go watch the show, and hope your not watching 4kids. Nyahahahahahahaha~! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Now read my Non-Canon story!**

* * *

Yugi Woke up, hoping that the new girl is not just a dream, and gets ready for school extra fast, and runs to school, giving his Grandpa barely a passing glance, need to prove that Ren was real, and not just a dream he had in his loneliness hope for a friend, even if she might not think of him as that, he hoped she did, but hoped more that she was real. As he rushed into the school, he didn't notice the tall muscular man/student, watching him intently, as another student nods to him, he nods back, still watching Yugi.

Once Yugi made it into class he was extremely glad to see Ren, even if she was sleeping on her desk ignorant of the world around her. He went to his desk beside hers and was about to speak to her when he froze, what was he supposed to do in this situation? He'd never really had friends before, so was he supposed to let her sleep, or wake her up? Before he could decide, Ren blinked her eyes open and stretched and yawned loudly, causing a lot of the guys in the room to coo at her. As she was completely oblivious.

Yugi snickered, causeing Ren to whip her head around at him, her hair was everywhere, as she looked around, realizing where she had been sleeping she blushed, and avoided eye contact with everyone, and muttered shut up to Yugi. He seem to realize what he was doing and looked down. But looked up when she to started to laugh, while fixing her hair.

She yawned again, and said, "What's up, Yugi-kun?" He just sat there and stated blandly, "The third year class."

Ren looked at him with shock, and than started laughing, he blushed as he realized he had said that out loud. "Good one! By the way, those models I bought were AWESOME! I put together the Lina one first, and started the Xellos one when I realized I should probably go to bed, 'cause it was like one in the morning. So I didn't get much sleep last night. But it wa-", She was going to finish her statement, but then Ochi-Sensei came in, so she looked towards the board, after she mouthed 'Later' to Yugi, he nodded in agreement and he too looked towards the teacher, to begin class.

* * *

After morning classes, lunch started and Yugi pulled out his Bento, and Ren quickly got up and said she was going to get something at the cafeteria quickly 'cause she forgot to make a Bento, cause she was running late this morning. Yugi nodded, and said he'd wait for her to come back, she looked at him with a weird expression for a bit but nodded and said she'd be quick.

While Ren went to get herself some lunch, Yugi, grabbed a couple games out of his bag and started to play by himself to pass the time, then thought of showing Ren THAT, his prized treasure, so he took it out and started to talk to himself about it, when a hand grabbed it away form him, he looked up to see one of his classmates Jonouchi Katsuya, who mocked him for having a box as his treasure, alongside him is his friend Honda Hiroto, they passed the box back and forth between themselves.

After a comment to many Yugi yells at them to give it back and states that he hates violence the most. Just as Jonouchi is about to pass it one more time, the box gets grabbed out of his hand and he gets an elbow to the gut. "Leave Miyugi-Kun alone you bullies!"

"B-Bullies?"

"M-Miyugi-Kun?"

"Yeah, you're using your height against one much shorter than you while dissing what he treasures, and than state that he needs to be more of man. You. Are. Nothing. But. A. Bully.", She adds emphases to those words by poking Jonouchi with each word. "Both of you. At least Yugi is being the bigger man and not using his inner strength against your outer strength. Myeh", Ren says as they run off, sticking her tongue out at them.

They ran off after that, and Ren nodded her head and turned towards him, and smiled, Yugi blushed and thanked her. "So, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but, What is your treasure?", she asked looking down shyly. He smiled brightly and showed her the box and puzzle inside, her eyes lite up brightly, and as he was about to tell her about it, she looked at him with stars in her eyes and said, "You have the Sennen Puzzle?! This is a long lost artifact?! You lucky bastard! I can totally see you completing it-" She than realized she had interrupted him and looked at him with big eyes and apologized profusely for interrupting him.

Yugi was in Awe though, she had known what it was, and had said she believed in her, His eyes watered a bit, and he smiled big and brightly, and said it was fine and thanked her for her faith in him. In the deep recess of Yugi's mind, the other being stirred some more, before going back into the deep pits of his soul.

* * *

After school, Yugi and Ren were stopped by a very large student who easily towered over both of them, and he comment on how he would be Yugi's new bodyguard, Yugi and Ren looked at each other with clear disbelief in the upperclassman's statement and thought little of it as they headed to Yugi's home.

Once they arrived, Sugoruko smiled at them and watch them interact, not commenting on how Ren and Yugi avoided topics involving family like the plague, and he saw that the Sennen Puzzle came out and Ren encouraged him to do his best. When it was coming time for dinner, Sugoruko offered her to stay over to eat, and he watched her reaction of complete bafflement, and Yugi encouraged her to stay as well, she looked so lost, that Sugoruko said maybe another time, she looked at him and thanked them both, but respectfully declined, and all but run out of the shop after saying goodbye.

Yugi looked sad, but his Grandfather said, "Give her time Yugi, she seems to be a lot like you, in some places I wish she wasn't." Yugi looked at his grandpa, and gasped as he finally noticed, they had both had been avoiding the same topics, _FAMILY._ He looked sad at the thought of his new acquaintance having to live on her own. He went to bed that night deciding that he would ask her about it the next day.

* * *

Yugi went to school the next day at a more sedate pace, knowing that he had a FRIEND, an honest to the Gods Friend. And he was smiling about it slightly all the way to school.

Once he arrived Ren was, like the day before, already there. When she noticed Yugi was there, she got out of her seat and bowed and apologized about the night before, and she said, "I've lived on my own for many, many years, moving almost every year. So the thought of being asked over to eat at a friends place is so foreign to me, I didn't know how to handle it. My Parents are gone, and because I've moved a lot for many years, I don't have any friends anymore. But, I want to stay in Domino now, so next time I come over, if its okay with you, I would like to stay over for dinner. If that's okay."

Yugi nodded, and said, "It's fine, Jii-chan seemed to pick up on the fact you were an orphan like me, so I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable. And we'd be glad to have you over next time."

Ren rubbed the back of her head, and said that it was okay, and Thanks. They than took their seats and waited for class to start in comfortable silence.

Once lunch came around, the big guy from yesterday came by and called Yugi out to go with him, Yugi went, telling Ren he'd be back in a bit. Ren worried about her new friend, followed behind slowly and stealthily. Once she saw the big guy Ushio, beat on the guys from yesterday, and kick on Yugi, she saw red, she rolled up her sleeves and walked/stalked over towards Ushio and his men, his goons saw her, and had a shudder run down them. Ushio was kicking Yugi, when he felt his leg be blocked by something else, he looked down and saw a petite leg holding his back.

He looked at the body of the GIRL who had stopped him, HIM of all people. She looked at him with a dark glare, and he, backed off. But not before he told Yugi he would have to pay him 200,000 Yen.

After Ushio and his goons were gone, Ren helped Yugi up, and then they both helped carry the unconscious Jounuchi and Honda to the Nurse's Office.

After getting them to the Nurse's office, they went back to class at a sedate pace.

* * *

 **A/N: AND that's a wrap! More to come when I write it, please Leave a Review on your way out, Please!**


End file.
